Bleeder's Kiss
by The Phantoms Angel of Darkness
Summary: A young girl, torn away from her parents by the queen of the enemy army, is tossed into a war of insane proportions. Follow her as she grows up in deception, learns who she really is and is thrown into the world of the God's will.
1. Chapter 1 The Birth and the Tragedy

This is a** _fiction_** story. It has a bit of History in it but it is relatively fiction.

**The Palace- somewhere close to 1128 BC**

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" a woman calls.

"Yes has it happened?" the Pharaoh inquires as he walks towards the servant.

"Yes oh sire. It has." she replies as she pushes back a tarp that blocks the doorway.

The Pharaoh rushes in the door and walks slowly towards a young woman lying in a straw bed.

"Have you my heir?" he asks the exhausted woman.

"She has oh sire." the midwife replies, "She is very weak sire for she has had not one child but two! A daughter and a son oh sire."

The midwife wearily lifts a blanket from the woman's chest and reveals two small infants. One of them, who is resting silently in her mother's right arm, lifts its head and stares inquisitively into the pharaoh's eyes as if it were looking directly into his soul.

"What beautiful children Helen Darious, my new Queen." He breathes as he walks towards the weary woman.

She shakily hands him his son who was sleeping in her left arm. He holds his son in his arms gently and stares deeply at him as if he were in-visioning him as future pharaoh.

"A son and a daughter? Perfect." He breathes as he averts his stare to his small daughter whose eyes have not left the pharaoh, Ramesses IX.

"She is inquisitive sire. I believe she knows whom her father is." The midwife says smiling a bit, "Their names oh sire?"

"The son shall carry on my name, and my father's. He shall be known as Ramesses X (Khepermaatresetepenre) future Pharaoh of Egypt! Helen, my Queen... You may name our daughter." Ramesses IX speaks.

"Angelia..." she says after a moment, "Angelia Tianna."

"Ramesses and Angelia! My beautiful children of Egypt!" Ramesses IX chuckles.

Helen smiles as the pharaoh hands her back her son; Ramesses IX then caresses his daughter's small cheek before kissing Helen on her forehead and saying,

"Rest now my queen."

He then rose from the bed and walked silently out of the room, leaving his new queen and her midwife alone in the room.

"You should do as he commands Queen Helen. You do need rest." The midwife suggests as she begins to clean the room.

"I shall..." the young queen replies as she smiles down at her children.

She plants a kiss on her daughter Angelia's soft cheek which in turn made Angelia smile. Helen did the same to her son with little response from him. He merely opened one eye lazily then yawned and fell right back to sleep.

"_Queen?"_ she ponders as she holds her children close to her and falls into a content sleep.

Her dreams were filled with odd shrieks and screams. She awoke in a panic only to be comforted by her children as they lay silently in her frail arms. A small clank distracts her for a moment but she continues her actions. She kissed each one before laying them down in her bed and walking to the door. She was about to pear out into the hallway when she was met by, Eva, her midwife.

Eva was relatively tall, lean and young about twenty or so. She had short brown hair and very tan skin; her eyes were as black as the night and her dress was of a commoner.

"My Queen we must hide!" Eva whispers as she pushed Helen back inside her room.

"What is going on?" Helen inquires as the sounds of shouts become ever clearer.

"A foreign army is invading my Queen and if they find you or the children!" she said, pausing.

"No." Helen breathes as she looks back at her newborn children who were lying innocently in her bed.

"Quickly we must hide you and them immediately!" Eva whispers, motioning for a guard to come and escort us.

Helen grabs her son and Eva grabs her daughter and they make their way out of the small bedroom as silent as possible. Ramesses did not wake as they walked through the cool night air although Angelia was wide awake. Helen worried that Angelia might cry or give us away, but not one sound did she utter, not one coo or cough. She didn't even breathe loudly.

"She's so smart..." Helen breathes as they dash through the throne room.

Helen could hear shouts from the hall nearby as the invading army tore their way into the palace.

"We must hurry!" Eva shrieks as she dashes down another hall.

She comes to a trap door and ushers Helen and her son Ramesses in. She begins to climb in when she is grabbed by her shirt collar and held up high in the air. Angelia clutched in her long arms.

"EVA! ANGELIA!" Helen shrieks as the trap door shuts.

Helen begins to climb up out of it but is stopped by one of the guards.

"NO MY QUEEN! It is too dangerous! You risk your child and your own life!"

"MY DAUGHTER AND MY FRIEND IS UP THERE!" Helen cries as she begins to climb towards the door.

The guard, seeing no other choice, began to drag Helen away from the door leading her and her son to safety.

"ANGELIA! EVA!" Helen cries as she disappears down the hallway.

"LET ME GO!" commands Eva as she fought viciously against the guard who has captured her.

"Just give us the child!" the guard barks.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU KILL THIS CHILD!" Eva spits back at him as she fights her way free.

She begins to run down the hall from the guard, Angelia held in her long protective arms.

"I must hide you! I must save you young princess!" Eva breathes as she runs faster and faster.

She comes to a set of baskets and places Angelia gently inside one.

"Goodbye young princess." She breathes as she kisses the young child on her cheek.

Angelia coos softly as Eva closes the basket and sets in down gently. She then grabs another and begins to run again hoping to lure away the guards as their footsteps become ever louder.

A cry of shear agony echoes throughout the palace as a spear is drove into Eva's heart. She falls to the ground and a blood pool form beneath her as the guards walk towards the basket.

"You should have obeyed." They chuckle as they pull the lid of the basket off.

"WHAT?!" one of the guards cry as they find the child missing.

Dumbfounded the guards begin to search the palace.

They are not alone in this search. A young woman of about fifteen walks silently down the hallway lead by a soft sound not audible to the guard's ears. Her long brown hair flows gracefully behind her and her eyes gleam a beautiful green; her skin is fair and beautiful and she is elegantly tall.

She comes to a small closet and sneaks into to it, unnoticed. She then comes to a basket which had been set on the ground and lifts the lid from it.

Angelia begins to smile and coo as the young woman picks her up gently.

"The daughter of the Pharaoh... The princess..." the young woman breathes.

"FIND THAT CHILD!" the young woman hears one of the guards cry.

She carries the young child out of the closet and begins to walk towards the cluster of guards.

"Angelia?" she inquires as she grabs a small golden necklace with Egyptian hieroglyphics writing on it.

"STOP YOUR SEARCHING!" she commands.

"Queen Cassandra?" one of the guards inquires as he falls to his knees.

"She has a child!" one of the other guards cries before falling to the floor.

"My Queen... We are in search of the enemy's child." A high ranked officer reports.

"I know this. It is no need to search. It seems as if the young woman has hidden the child well. THEY HAVE ESCAPED! IT IS NO USE SEARCHING HERE ANY LONGER!" She bellows.

She walks out of that palace with Angelia in her elegant arms as the guard's begin to tear the place apart.

"I've fooled them, only one more to convince." Cassandra breathes as she is met by her husband, King Judos of Sparta.

"MY QUEEN!" he cries as he stares stunned by his wife's arrival, "Is that?" he begins.

"Our child? Yes. A daughter, a queen." She replies.

"A daughter?" he inquires as he holds Angelia.

Angelia's bright eyes scan over the man's face before she reaches up gently with her fragile hands and grabs his nose.

"Oh my, she is strong. She will be a powerful leader." He speaks.

"You mean?"

"Yes my Queen." He replies.

With a smile on her face, Cassandra walks to her chariot with Angelia in her arms.

"_If I've fooled him, I've fooled the world."_


	2. Chapter 2 I've Fooled Them

**Pronunciation: Samara: Suhmar uh**

**Cassandra**

I could not believe I fooled my husband and all of the guards; I still do smirk when I think of it. Now I have a child, the enemy's child none the less and only I know this. No questions were asked.

I had been pregnant but had given birth at the camp near the enemy palace... It was a still born. I was heartbroken and since no one was present during the birth, no one knew but I that my child had died.

I was to meet my husband after the birth and bring him his child; I dared not to tell him of his child's death and so after a few hours resting and crying, I overheard a few of the guard's speaking of a child they were to capture and kill from the enemy's palace.

My opportunity came and I seized it.

I painfully crept from the camping area and walked in the shadows following the guards towards the palace. When I came upon the giant structure, I saw a young woman dashing down a hall carrying a small child; she was speaking to it as she ran.

I did not hear much of what she said but I did hear her say, "I must save you young princess."

I followed her, making sure to keep out of the guard's sight and to not draw any attention to the young woman or myself. As I followed her, she stopped and came to a small hidden door, entered the room, and came out with a basket. I was about to follow her when I heard cooing from within the room. I silently crept into the room and lifted the lid of a moving basket in it was the treasure that I had been searching for... a child... A DAUGHTER!

I walked with her to the throne room I believe and found the young woman lying in a pool of blood and the dumbfounded guards barking back and forth at each other. I spoke to the guards and was soon escorted by them to my husband.

They were so easily manipulated... All I had to do now was to convince my husband, not an easy feet mind you... But I succeeded and at this point, I am heading to my home, my wonderful Sparta. I removed the small golden necklace that I found on the young princess and hid it in one of my bags before we began to travel.

_No one must know the truth... No one..._

We arrived through the Spartan gates greeted by our people.

"It is good to be home." I spoke as the sun's rays shone upon my daughter.

"What is the child's name?" My husband inquired as he ran a muscular finger across my cheek.

"I have been thinking over that. What do you think of Samara?" I ask waiting for a reply.

"Samara? Hmmmm... Samara of Sparta... QUEEN SAMARA! Well future queen... Princess Samara... Perfect..." he said smiling.

His beautiful brown eyes glimmered in the morning sun and his smile glowing like the white sands of Egypt. My husband was very muscular, a true Spartan warrior.

All Spartan sons and men are warriors. The sons are taught by the fathers who in turn were taught by their fathers and so on; they are taught to fight. They learn respect, honor, courage, and pain. They have no fear and pain does not pain them. My husband had always wanted a son, and he would have had one, if he was not still born but none the less. When my husband told me that my daughter would make a fine warrior and ruler, my heart soared. She would be the first Spartan WOMAN Warrior and she would be the greatest ruler! He would train her as he would train his own son and though I know what she would endure, I knew it would be only for the best.

Sweet Samara slept the entire way home, her fragile body moving only when her lungs took in the dry air.

"You need rest my queen." My husband cooed as he hugged my waist, "You have been through a great deal these past few days."

"I will rest once we are inside our home. There our daughter will be safe." I replied.

"Well we are fast approaching our home." My husband replies.

Soon we were at the entrance of our home. As I stepped out of the chariot, I heard shouts coming from a few Spartan men and women whom were standing outside our home.

"What an angel." A Spartan woman spoke as we walked by.

I smiled and replied, "Our daughter."

"A DAUGHTER!" the woman cried turning to the other Spartan villagers.

"Is there a problem?" my husband inquired as he stepped out of the chariot behind me.

"No my king, it is just..." one of the men spoke.

"Just?" my husband inquired walking towards the man, his dominant staring sending the man's voice wavering.

"W... What of an heir to your throne my king?" the man finally spoke.

"What is my daughter then if not the heir? Be patient good people, in time you shall see." He boomed.

"Yes my king, do forgive me." The man spoke, bowing his head, "And I do apologize to you as well my queen."

"Forgiven, but do be careful." My husband replied after looking at me for an answer.

"Yes my king." The man replied before leaving along with the rest of the Spartan men and women.

I wrapped a clean cloth around Samara's small body and held her in my arms for a while till she began to become sleepy. Her stare dove deep into my soul as she watched my every move and every gesture. Samara's eyes glimmered with curiosity as I laid her in her small bed next to my own, her fragile hands reaching up to grab my long brown hair as I kissed her forehead. Her brown eyes were soon hidden as she began to drift off into a content sleep.

"My sweet daughter," I cooed, "Samara, young princess, do prove those villagers wrong."

And she did...


	3. Chapter 3 From Mother to Child

**If you want a translation for the Latin let me know.**

**As the years passed my young daughter grew.**

Samara blossomed into a powerful fifteen year old young woman. Her hazel-brown eyes like stars could hold you and render you powerless with a glance... Her hair once blonde as the sand is now a honey brown with a few blonde streaks, a reminder of what she was, that shine with a hint of red in the evening sun.

Her features I always feared would resemble her true Egyptian parents... Luckily it seems, her mother was not of the pure bloodline and so she shares her beautiful features...

Her body changed in more ways than one though... Though she was a relatively strong child, her strength is now unmatched... She can easily defend herself and kill, if necessary. She holds her attacker(s) with her hypnotic gaze and feverous gestures, luring them into a false security... Then they are soon... disposed of... Though I've watched her kill so many times, the look in her eyes, the look of complete agony, still chokes me...

No man, woman, or breathing creature dare challenge my daughter, Samara, the future of Sparta...

**Samara**

"JAXSON?! Oh where is he?" I call in frustration, "JAX?! GET OUT HERE! sighs Don't make me find you! You _know _what will happen..." I call again in an impish tone after my sighs ceased.

"Oh what are you going to do? Kill me?" he snickers as he jumps from a tree biting into an apple.

"Actually I was just planning to beat you to a pulp, but now that you mention it." I retort playfully, bowing my head and glancing up at him with my now twinkling eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice an apple flying towards my head, my reflexes kick in and I catch it in a flash. Biting into the juicy fruit, I walk away from the shade towards the quieter part of the city...

"Ah come on Sam! I was just joking with you... Don't get mad." Jaxson calls apologetically as he runs to catch up with me.

"I know Jax, and if I were mad at you, you would know." I retort my voice becoming ever more playful.

"So where are we headed Sam?" Jax inquires as we walk side by side down the ever quieting streets.

"Does it matter?" I reply before tripping him.

"HEY!" Jax shouts.

"See! Told you I'm not mad!" I laugh as I dash off into the tranquil city streets.

I can hear his footsteps close behind me. I could outrun him easily if I wished but what's the fun in that.

Soon we are at our usual spot, a quiet fountain in the quietest part of town where we could do whatever we pleased.

Jax and I waded in the cool water as the heat of the day became unbearable.

"Do you think I will be queen of this land?" I sigh as we lie side by side in the cool grass.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the king's only child and the strongest warrior I've ever seen." Jax replies.

"Strength is not always measured by what you can do... True strength is measured by your actions in the toughest times... And truthfully...sighs I don't think I could rule an empire... I mean, first of all..." I begin becoming hysterical. "If I became Queen I would have a great responsibility to everyone and I would have to get married, probably to a man I do not know and..." I speak but am stopped.

Jaxson gently presses a finger to my lips and coos,

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure everything will be fine. You will be perfect as you always are... and I will **always** be there for you..."

His hand falls from my lips to my hand which he grasps gently as he breathes,

"I promise."

He holds me with his eyes which overpower me with their intensity and sincerity. I have never seen such eyes. Everyone tells me that my eyes are the key to my power... That they can stop a man with one glance. Those people have never seen the eyes that I gaze vulnerably into. I have never felt so vulnerable and yet so secure in my entire life.

As our eyes part and the sun sets, I stare down pensively at the earth.

My mind races,

'"What is happening? I know that I've always kind of liked him but never have I felt so strongly for him... Everyone in the empire knows that he loves me... Does he know that I feel the same for him? _Stercus!!_ (A bit of my bastardized Latin... My mother doesn't know about it... grins) What am I to do? Could I tell him? What would happen after I did? Would we stay the same or would things change? And what if they change for worse? _Stercus accidit_ I know but what if things go horribly wrong and he and I never see each other again?!" My mind screams.'

"All Right now Sam... You are over-reacting...Just tell him how you feel and he will understand... he is your best friend and he cares about you." My heart coos.'

I suddenly realize as my heart and mind argue that Jax is helping me to my feet.

"Are you all right Sam? You look awful pale." He inquires placing a gentle finger upon my flushed cheeks.

"I'm... I'm fine... A bit tired..." I reply, halfway lying.

"Well I'll escort you home as always. The sun has set and the night air has a bit of a chill to it." He says as he steadies me and then walks along side me.

The cool wind chills me so that I begin to shiver folding my arms to try and keep warm.

I still continue to walk but soon find a small blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I turn to see Jaxson smiling and we continue on our way.

As we reach my home and I begin to enter through the doorway, I stop and turn back towards him.

"Jaxson... Thanks... For what you said..." I smile.

"You're welcome Sam... And you know I'll always be there for you." He replies.

"I know."

He begins to leave and my heart screams, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!! TELL HIM!!!! _**TELL HIM!!!!"**_

"Jaxson!" I call.

"Yes?"

"Your blanket..." I say.

"It is yours now... It will keep you warm." He smiled, turned and left me where I stood. "It belongs to you... _as does my heart."_

"What? What was that last part?" I inquire.

"Oh nothing... Good night." He replies as he dashes off.

I smile as I look down at the blanket that is keeping me ever warm and whisper,

"I'll keep them _both_ safe."


End file.
